Feelings
by Ben10Roxs
Summary: BxG. Summary inside. Story finished!
1. Intro, summary and such

A/N: Well I am back! ...for a little w hile at least. After I write this I'm probably going to sleep - 1:22 AM and I need to be awake by 6:30!

**TITLE: Feelings**

**Author: Ben10Roxs**

**Summary: Gwen almost dies. When Ben has to care for her, he finds out... he loves her? Read for yourself.**

**Pairing: BxG**

**Rating: T**

Thanks for reading my fictions, my faithful fans!


	2. The Crash

A/N: The first chapter. I had the idea for this fic in the shower today.

* * *

Another boring day in the RV. Gwen was asleep on the sofa, and Ben had permission to use her laptop. He looked up and to his grandpa. "Where are we going?"

"Well," replied the elderly man, "I decided we would take a break at a hotel somewhere. How's that sound?"

Ben looked very excited. "How could I say no to that!? Some real food, an actual bed, cable TV! I can't wait!" shouted the excited 13-year old boy. He returned to the laptop.

As the Tennysons stopped at a red light, Ben turned off the laptop and plugged it in to charge. He walked over to the table and looked out the window. When they started moving again, a car came zooming in on the other side of the intersection. Ben screamed as the car slammed into the RV, sending it flying. In a few seconds, all that was left of the RV was a smoking pile of twisted metal on the side of the road.

* * *

Ending Notes: All right, I don't know when the next chapter is coming. Because like I said, I'm on hiatus. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed my other fictions! You're awesome! 


	3. Things take a turn for the worse

Author's Notes: I know I told most of you who reviewed that this was probably going to be deleted, but that was because the original plotline I had for this story sounded... well, stupid! In the shower one night I thought of a new storyline that would hopefully improve the overall quality of this story. Good reviews appreciated!

* * *

A few minutes later, Ben came to. His arm was broken and he had cuts and bruises all over his body. He immediately scrambled up to go check on Grandpa. His arm and leg were broken and like Ben, he had cuts and bruises all over. Unfortunately, by the time Ben arrived, his beloved grandfather was dead.

"Grandpa, wake up! Please!" pleaded Ben. Still no answer. He immediately tried CPR in a desperate effort to re-start his heart, but this failed. "Grandpa!!!" Ben knelt beside his dead grandfather and cried for a few minutes before he remembered Gwen. He scrambled up and darted to his unconscious cousin.

Gwen lay there, bleeding and dirty, not breathing or moving. Ben tried CPR again on Gwen, pressing her chest and giving her mouth-to-mouth. After a few minutes, she came to. "...Ben? Is that you?"

"Gwen!" shouted a very glad Ben as he hugged his cousin tight, "I thought I lost you!" A dazed Gwen asked, "What happened?" "Someone hit us. The RV is totalled and Grandpa is dead." Gwen drew a short gasp as she shed tears. Soon she started grunting and cringing in pain. Ben took off his shirt and made a makeshift pillow for Gwen to rest her head on. Gwen turned over and coughed up blood. She turned on her back and looked deep into her cousin's eyes.

"Ben..."

"Gwen, please don't die!!"

Gwen drew a raspy breath. "I love you..."

At that, Gwen slowly faded into the beyond. Ben couldn't believe it. He was completely alone. Soon after, the police and an ambulance came. A large, masculine police officer stepped out of the police car. "Son, what happened!?"

Ben got up and walked over to the police car. "Someone hit us, and my grandpa and cousin are dead," he said through his own tears. "...can you take me to the police station so I can call my parents?" The police officer complied. Ben got into the back seat of the car, completely oblivious now of the shattering pain in his arm.

* * *

Author's Notes: There it is. I decided to add a twist in the second chapter. What happens next? Do they survive? Will Ben be left alone for the rest of his life?

Read the next chapter to find out!


	4. Dead Or Alive

Author's Notes: I'm up late again, jamming to my favourite band! In this chapter... **another twist!** Bwahahaha!!! ...Well that's enough of that. Let's just get to the story. :)

* * *

Soon after help arrived at the scene, Ben arrived at the police station. He went inside and sat on a hard plastic chair as he watched struggling convicts pass by and dart him weird looks. A woman in the restraint chair passed by, screaming for the officers to let her out. The intercom crackled. "Benjamin Tennyson, please report to the Chief of Police's office." Ben sat up and walked to the large green metal door. 

"You wanted to see me sir?"

"Benjamin! Have a seat," beamed the joyful man. Ben sat down in the comfortable office chair. "You look cold, can I get you a shirt?" He had forgotten about the shirt he used to make a pillow for Gwen, but his mind was so cluttered with what had happened, he had forgotten. Then he remembered her. '_Gwen..._' Painful memories shot into his mind. The Chief noticed Ben sulk back into his chair. "Son, you OK?" Ben snapped back into consciousness.

"Oh.. yeah... I just have a lot on my mind..."

"So do you want a shirt?" The kind man gave Ben a short-sleeve T-shirt.

"Thanks," said the young boy. He put the shirt on. "Now what was it you wanted?"

"Son... I got a call from the hospital earlier..." Ben's eyes grew wide. Could the love of his life have survived? Could his loving grandfather live longer? Through it all, in the back of his mind he knew they were gone. However, he let the man continue.

"..well... I think it would be better for you to see for yourself. Come on, let's go to the hospital." Ben got out of the chair and walked outside with the chief. As they turned the corner, they arrived at a shiny new Mercedes-Benz. The two got in the car and drove off to the hospital. The entire time, Ben's mind was in a jumble. Was his only family dead or alive? He just didn't know.

In a few minutes, they arrived at the hospital and walked in. The chief instructed Ben to have a seat as he walked up to the receptionist's desk.

"I'd like the key to room 402 please." The receptionist gave him a small silver key. The chief beckoned to Ben, who got up. Ben didn't know what to expect - would he see the shining, happy faces of his beloved cousin and grandfather, or would he see the cold, dead corpses of his only family? When they arrived at the room, the Chief exposed the small key and gave it to Ben.

"Go on in," said the man with a half-smile on his face. Ben drew a deep breath and closed his eyes as he turned the key. When he entered the room, he saw them lying on the bed. He thought they were sleeping. Max woke up and saw his grandson's face.

"Ben! You're alive!" He was almost in tears at the sight of his beloved grandson, who felt like a son to him. Ben ran up and gave his grandfather a giant bear hug.

"Grandpa, I thought I lost you!" Ben was in tears; he knew his family was alive. Soon after, Gwen woke up. Over Grandpa's shoulder, Ben saw her trying to sit up. He immediately broke the hug and ran over to his cousin.

"Gwen, don't try to sit up. You'll only make your injuries worse. Let me help." Ben raised the head of the bed and made her sit up, with some difficulty. "Are you all right?"

"Well," replied Gwen, "I'm in a lot of pain, but hey, we're all alive. I'll live." Ben went to go get his cousin another Sprite and some more pillows, and to get his grandfather some fresh coffee.

Ben looked at his grandfather, who was sound asleep.

"Gwen..."

She looked away from the television and at her cousin. "Yeah?"

"About what you said..." Ben looked around nervously. "Did you mean it?" He walked up beside the hospital bed she was confined in.

Gwen leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "How's that for an answer?"

* * *

------ENDING NOTES------ 

A week after the crash, the three were released from the hospital. With the Rust Bucket in pieces, they had to sleep it off in a hotel for a few weeks. Eventually, Grandpa found a bigger, newer Winnebago.

Grandpa and Gwen had to take physical therapy sessions until their injuries fully healed. With Ben only suffering a broken arm, he cared for everyone, getting things from high places, shopping for groceries, and all that. He had to do everything, especially - the most traumatizing thing - helping his grandfather use the bathroom. But he was happy to help.

In 3 months, all their injuries were healed, and they resumed life as normal... except for one thing...

Gwen loved Ben.

* * *

Author's Notes: Well that was it! I really hope you liked it. Good reviews are highly appreciated! 


End file.
